The Obsession
by swimhard500
Summary: One man could Change Alex for the worse and get rid of all she loves.But will Walker and the Rangers stop it? Please RandR
1. Chapter 1

_**The Obsession**_

Chapter 1

Alex Cahill Walker and her husband were at a party for one of their closest friends, Naomi Wood. Naomi was retiring from the Forensics department at Headquarters. It was going smoothly. Walker and Alex were dancing on the dance floor.

"Darling, excuse me…duty calls", Alex said to her husband and he nodded. She took off running.

When she got back to him, she was as white as a ghost.

"Alex, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Walker, give me your phone.", She demanded and he said nothing. He gave her his cell phone and said "I'll be right back."

She nodded and dialed Erica.

"Erica, is the children okay?"

"Yes, Alex, what is the matter?"

"Never mind." and she hung up. She saw her husband walk back to her and he asked her what did she see.

"Nothing, it's nothing.", Alex said and they continued on with the party. After wards, she and Walker went back to the house and found another note. This time, it was on her bed.

"Alex, you need to tell me what you saw so I can help you/", Walker stated.

"Ok, first I saw a note written on the napkin in my bag. I went to it to grab something and found the note. I came back to you then."

"What did the note say?"

"You'll be sorry."

"Well, it was obviously a trick. It's fine. Come here.", as he embraced her and laid soft kisses on her forehead.

"I thought that too, but then I found this and look it's written in blood."

Meanwhile, Outside,

"She is getting these notes, Jacques, and can't figure them out."

Jacques Carriere worked for a man named Chamberlain. He was very powerful and could get through anything. He wanted Alex for his pleasure. But first he had to get rid of 5 very small problems: Cooper, Catherine, Angela, Landon and Walker were the only people he would have to get rid of before he became her husband. He decided his next plan of action was to get rid of Landon. He saw the look of fear in her eyes as he wandered off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Obsession Chapter 2

Chamberlain knew that all he had to do was eliminate the people around her. He was a man that Alex had put away for sexual assault against 10 females in her apartment complex. When Walker arrested him, he vowed to his understudy, Carriere, that he would soon get Alex Cahill Walker for her penalty. He would get her and sexually assault her first and then kill her.

Alex didn't think twice about not telling her husband when another note came. The third note said, 'Let the games begin, cutie'. She thought that the notes were becoming more personal. Walker put a body guard around her office and when they were at home. The guard would stand outside of the office and the ranch. He made sure that his children were safe.

"Alex, I think we figured out who this guy really is.". Walker said.

"Really, honey, who is he and what do you think he meant?" she said as they made their way home that day from work.

When they were getting a cup of coffee before they checked on the kids, they heard a scream was heard in Cooper's bedroom and from the living room and up the stairs, they ran. When they got to Cooper's room, they saw Landon on the floor unconscious and surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Landon!!!!!!!", Alex screamed as she ran over to him. He wasn't breathing and was cut in the side. Walker's anger was eminent and he called the hospital immediately. After Alex went with Landon to the hospital, Walker asked Cooper if he had seen anything.

"Coop, did you see anything?"

"No daddy, I was downstairs with Angie and Cathy.", his son stated, "But when I came in I saw this note on my door..", he said as he handed his father the note.

"Ok, Thanks son. Landon will be okay, I promise. Call your Uncle Jimmy and tell him to come get you guys. Then stay with them while me and mommy go see if Landon…", he trailed off, He started crying which made Cooper cry too and the men both sat there and held each other.

After about ten minutes, Walker headed to the hospital to find out about his son.

\"Alex, how is he?"

"Honey, he is in bad shape. The knife cut all the way down into his ribs. The doctor said he will be out shortly about ten minutes ago. Oh, Walker what is this about? Why Landon?"

"I don't know, Trivette has the kids and they are staying there while we get to stay with Landon. Come Here", he said as he again cried with his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker?", the doctor stated.

"Yes, how is my boy?", Walker questioned.

"Well, he made it through surgery just fine and he is asking for both of you. You may see him now. He lost a lot of blood and you may want to be careful when picking him up. It could hurt him" Walker was amazed and scared at the same time, he knew that he loved to pick up Landon. Now, he couldn't even hold him.

The doctor led the way to his room. As they walked, Alex saw aa look of defeat, a look that she had never seen on Walker before.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I can't go in there. Landon will want me to pick him up. You know how we both enjoy that. Now my son can't even enjoy the things he likes because of his stitches. I can't."

"Walker, you are fine. I am going to be there with you. I promise. I know it'll be hard, looking at him, and seeing the look in his eyes, but you have to be strong. I need you to be strong for me."

He just nodded as they entered Landon's room. He was laying in bed with a few machines hooked up to him and Walker couldn't take it. He sat down next to his son and cried. Alex tried to talk to Landon.

"Landon, mommy and daddy are here and we are never leaving."

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying."

"He just misses you at home, sweetheart."

"Oh, (to Walker) Daddy hold me."

Walker knew he could not do so and instead of telling that to his son, he left the room. Alex stayed with Landon.

"Mommy, why didn't Daddy hold me?"

"Sweetheart, the doctor said that he can't hold you. I am sorry Landon."

The boy cried. Alex tried to soothe him. Once he was fast asleep, she went outside, where she found a tear stained Walker.

"Honey? You ok?"

"Alex. my son is in the hospital all because of some psycho freak. How am I supposed to hold him if I can't? When Landon said that, I had to leave. I couldn't bear the pain."

"Listen, Walker, Landon is one strong boy. When he gets out and his stitches have healed, you can go back to doing those things you both enjoy. It'll be fine."

"Baby, you really are wonderful.", Walker said with a smile."

They went back inside to see their son. But little did they know, Cooper was the next one on Chamberlain's list and he knew exactly how to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Obsession Chapter 3

Chamberlain's chances of getting Cooper were getting slim every day that he was by the Trivettes. However, he knew that Jimmy and Erica Trivette had a benefit to go to the following evening. He knew this because he heard Erica's cell phone talk with her husband. He has tapped into their phone lines.

"Uncle Jimmy, who will watch us, while you and Aunt Erica are at this party?"

"Angel, we made arrangements for Sydney and Francis to pick you guys up. Is that ok?"

Angela thought about her other uncle's house. He knew Uncle Gage and his oldest son Cory would love having them over. Especially Cory, whom Angela, who was now 13, had a crush on. Angela nodded and helped Jimmy with his tie.

"Not bad, Angie, where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Mommy taught me the evening before…..", she trailed off. Jimmy knew that the end of the sentence was 'before Landon was cut." He couldn't help but notice that all three kids were standing in the doorway and crying as well.

"Erica, come in our room please. I need your help, honey.", Jimmy said.

"What is it? I am almost ready.", Erica stated and came out of the bathroom wearing her best black dress and pearls, and Jimmy just pointed. She turned and saw all the kids together, crying.

"Kids, it'll be okay. Landon will be just fine. Now, Gage is here. Go say hi to Uncle Gage."

They nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Boy, honey, I can tell you where Walker will end up after this."

"Where, Jim?", Erica asked. She already knew the answer, she just wanted to make sure she was right.

"The Badlands. Where else?"

"Oh yea, well that is his way of forgetting things. I know Alex will be okay with it."

Erica and James Trivette had a marvelous time and the benefit. It was a wonderful party for James' old muse, CD Parker. It was his 67th birthday. James knew that Walker, Alex, Syd, and Gage, would all want to be there.

"Happy Birthday CD.", Jimmy stated.

"Thanks much, Jim, but where are Walker and Al?"

"With Landon."

"Oh, right well they should be there with their son. Now come over here boy. "

They two men embraced and that's when Jimmy got the call.

"Jimmy", he answered his phone with a smile, but soon that smile went away to a grim

"Erica, we've got to go. CD, you too."

"Ok. One sec."

"Attention, all, I have a very important announcement to make. This evening will have to be cut short. I need to be at the hospital with my grandson. Thanks all of you."

They all left, CD turned out the lights and they all rushed to Gage's house. It was Cooper.

When they got there, Cooper was being brought out on a gurney. Jimmy called Walker.

"Walker, man, I hate to tell you this."

"What, Trivette, Is it the Kids?"

"Well, as I told you, Erica and I had a benefit to attend for CD. But that was cut short. CD is with him on the way to the hospital."

"Oh, my god. Cooper." That's when Alex's eyes shot up.

"Ok, thanks."

He hung up the phone and told Alex.

"Honey, Cooper got hit. You stay with Landon. I'll go."

Alex nodded but cried her heart out. It was her oldest boy that got hit. She couldn't help it. Landon and his mother cried for Cooper. When Walker reached the point again, where he waited for Landon, Cooper was being wheeled in. He was pale, weak , and had blankets on his side. Just like Landon when he was brought in. The only difference between the two incidents is Cooper saying "Daddy!", just before they wheeled him into the emergency room. Everyone met in the waiting room to hear the new. After a half an hour waiting, everyone stood up to see how Cooper was doing.

"Mr. Walker? I have some news on your son"

"Yes, is he alright?"

"Fortunately oddly familiar enough, the incident was just like your youngest son. Same wound, same place. It's almost as if it was a copycat."

"Thank you. When can I see him?"

"You can see him now if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you. (To CD and Erica) You too please go and sit with Alex and Landon."

They nodded and the doctor led him to the place of Cooper's hospital room. It was the exact copy of Landon. He couldn't hold his son. This pained him.

"Coop, honey, I am here. Mommy's with Landon."

"Daddy, I am scared. What if something happens to Angie and Cathy?"

"We'll get him, Coop, don't you worry. But we will need your help. What did you see?"

"I saw a man in a black body suit and another in jeans and a top like you where. He looked like you. However, his hair was blond. The one is the black beat me a little, while the other grabbed his knife and drove it into my side."

"Ok, hey look I am going to go see Mommy. Uncle Jimmy and CD are here."

He left as the other two rangers came into the room.

"You'll be okay son.", CD said.

Meanwhile, Cordell Walker didn't actually go see his wife. Alex had come to him. A nurse had gone into Landon's room and told Alex that Walker needed her in the hallway. Erica stayed with Landon.

As Alex walked out of the room, she saw her husband standing there with his back towards her crying.

"Honey, come here.", Alex said as they embraced. "Come on now, what is wrong? We're doing the opposite of what should happen Where you are, I should be.", She tried to lighten him up a bit, but it wasn't helping.

"I just can't take it. My boys are sitting there, in a hospital bed, not knowing what will come next. Cooper said "What if the bad guy comes after our Angel or Cathy? Alex, I …..", he trailed off and wept a little more in Alex's arms. She now knew that this affected Walker a lot and she couldn't have that, She didn't know what to say.

"Honey, this is a very hard time for all of us. I am mad, worried and upset too. But we can't get that emotional over this. Kids will think we are weak and they don't have strong parents. Listen, when Angela and Catherine and Landon and Cooper are all much better, I think we all need a trip to the Badlands. I don't know, but maybe it will help."

Walker nodded and agreed that he would take his family with him the next trip to the Badlands.

Chamberlain knew that it's almost time for the next child to get injured, Catherine. He planned it out perfectly and it was going to be the next week. A message was going to be sent to the Walkers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answers

Jimmy questioned Angela on what she saw after he received the information from Walker. Angela stated everything she knew.

"Well, I was in the bathroom when I heard Aunt Sydney come in and ask if I was okay. I told her that I was fine and went about brushing my teeth. Cooper and Catherine were watching some Disney television show. I went back to the room where my brother and sister was and saw a shadow of a man outside. He kept trying to get me to open the window. Finally I saw another man smash the glass and the two men entered the room. One of them was covered from head to toe in black and the other was in a shirt like you and Daddy wear to work with a pair of brown boots and a pair of blue jeans on. He was definitely a Texan. He had blondish hair, similar to Trent. He looked more like Gage though with his face, but it wasn't him. He motioned for me to be quiet and go into the closet and pushed Cathy in with me. We went but didn't close the closet all the way. I saw the man in black pick up Coop, punch him in the face and in the stomach. Cooper was doing pretty good at fighting back like Daddy and you taught us, but then the one in black said "Now, Chamberlain", and a knife was jabbed into the side of Cooper. I ran to get Uncle Gage but as soon as I came back, they were gone."

"Ok, thanks Angel. We'll get him."

As soon as Angela and Cathy were in their room, Jimmy called Walker. He told him about what Angela stated and that it was Chamberlain. Jimmy and Walker and Gage and Sydney went to Headquarters to figure out how they were to catch him.

Back at the hospital, Landon was freed. Alex was so happy that she took him and went to see her other soon. Cooper was being freed this afternoon which was amazing. She immediately called Walker.

"Walker, the boys are out. Where do you want us to go?"

"Headquarters, now."

"Ok, honey be there in a minute. And she drove the boys to work. When she got there, Walker had the girls, and they all were excited to see that the boys Walker asked his wife and oldest daughter to come see this picture. He showed them a picture of Chamberlain.

"That's him!!!! That's him, Daddy.", Angela said.

"Alex, do you remember him?"

His wife was not responsive. He asked her again and still no response. He went by her and had his arm around her.

"Honey?"

"Walker, I'm sorry. Yes, I put him away ten years ago for extortion against ten people. Is he the one that's been doing this?"

"Yes, but all we need to know now is whether anything was important to you about his case?"

"Honey, I remember. He hit on eleven girls, including myself, and then seduced them. After he was done with them, he murdered them. As he was seducing me, I nailed him in his you know what and ran. I got out.", she stated as she started to weep. Walker tightened everything on her.

In a nearby Car, Chamberlain was listening in on every word. After Walker said something about they all needed to go home, he chuckled.

Walker looked out of the window and saw the satellite dish hanging out of the car. He motioned for Jimmy to come see and the two men devised a plan which included Angela.

"Walker, not my angel."

"Sweetheart, she'll be fine. Now (to Angie) Angel, this is what I want you to do. Go outside to my car. They'll think it's an easy target. Uncle Jimmy and I will be coming out shortly when you open my door. Go sit in the car and don't move. We'll get him."

"Alex, we're using Angela as bait. It's quite simple. But if he puts one hand on my daughter, I'll kill him!!! I promise. Angela will be fine."

He gave her a peck. And so they went on with their little devised plan. Angela did as she was told and the plan worked out great. Jimmy had Jacques Carriere, with him and Walker had Chamberlain. Sydney and Gage questioned Carriere. Walker and Alex and Trivette questioned Chamberlain and they found out a lot more than they bargained for.

When Alex walked in the questioning room, Chamberlain just smiled and winked. He hit on her a bit and started to feel her up. That's when Walker knew the reason behind this. He wanted to get rid of everyone in Alex's life for his sexual preferences with Alex. Walker entered the room and told Alex to wait outside.

"Alright pal, I know exactly what you are up to. I know you wanted to get everyone out of my wife's life and take her for your own pleasure. It is not going to happen. I have this videotape and your court date is tomorrow. This is over." and Walker walked out. Walker told Alex what he knew and that was perfectly enough reason for death penalty.

The next day at court

While waiting in the court room, Walker and Alex talked about life after this. Walker felt pure joy when Alex wanted nothing but the same. Right then is when Chamberlain and his accomplice came in. They both were seated. The judge entered next. Alex was the prosecuting lawyer.

"Mrs. Walker?", the judge said,

"Your Honor, both of these men are wanted for the death penalty. The crimes they have committed in the past were done again but to me this time. You might say that I am too close to this case. I am because of the fact that this man, Chamberlain, stated to my husband, Cordell Walker, that he wanted to get rid of my children and my husband so that he could have me for his pleasure."

"Mr. Fulton?", the judge stated as the defending lawyer stated his case.

After the five minutes of his claims, the judge asked if any evidence was brought in on this matter.

Walker showed the videotape. The entire court was disgusted. Chamberlain was sentenced with the death penalty and his accomplice was set for life in prison.

Walker and his family moved on. They all went to the Badlands a bit, and then went to the lake. Just the family and Alex was all Walker needed to make it through. Jimmy and Erica announced their upcoming child and so did Gage and Sydney. It was great. Life was getting better and there would be no more interruptions.


End file.
